kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cell Phone
|properties = Calls the Warp Star and calls the other Kirbys ( ) |type = Power-Up, Collectible}} The Cell Phone is one of Kirby's items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. In the anime Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, it is given by Nightmare Enterprises to King Dedede. In Games ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards After all of the Crystal Shards have been collected at the end of the game, Kirby uses the cell phone to summon the Warp Star to get himself and his friends to the recently formed Dark Star to confront 0². This cell phone has a large star at the end of its antenna, while the one in ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror has a ball. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror The four parts of the split Kirby use a cell phone each to remain connected to one another. Each Kirby's phone has a color scheme similar to his own. Pressing the "R" button makes a call to the other Kirbys, and they arrive to the caller's location through a Mirror Door, sometimes with a helpful item including Energy Drink, Maxim Tomato, or 1UPs. The call can be canceled with the "B" button. If Kirby takes damage during the call, he loses a battery, his call is interrupted, and the other Kirbys will not arrive. If Kirby has something in his mouth and then tries to initiate the call, then he will automatically spit it out in order to do so. Player-controlled Kirbys can accept or reject another player's call for help, but computer-controlled Kirbys will always accept. The computer-controlled Kirbys usually stay in the same area as Kirby for some time, but will likely head elsewhere eventually. Using the phone in this manner takes Battery power. Once three calls are made, the phone cannot make any more calls until another battery is obtained. Holding the "L" button will have Kirby call the Warp Star, to have it carry him back to the game's hub in Rainbow Route, right under the Dimension Mirror. Neglecting to hold the "L" button for long enough while calling the Warp Star will stop this process. This call does not consume battery power. In ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! The Cell Phone appears in the episode Cappy Town Down. This cell phone is white in color, longer than the in-game versions, is equipped with a camera, and has the logo of Nightmare Enterprises on the back. It is given by Nightmare Enterprises to King Dedede, who is supposed to use it to contact the N.M.E. Sales Guy if he notices Meta Knight acting suspiciously, and Dedede first used it to take a photo of the Halberd for the N.M.E. Sales Guy. The King later drops the phone on the Halberd and forgets about it. Chief Bookem finds it, gives it to Meta Knight, and Meta Knight realizes that it was used to betray them. It reappeared in the final scene in the final episode Fright to the Finish. Meta Knight passed it to King Dedede when he lamented that he cannot order any more Monsters. Dedede brightens up immediately but his joy is short-lived, as the screen shows only static, since Nightmare Enterprises was destroyed. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series The Cell Phone appears as a sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl using its artwork from Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Applicable only by the Kirby representatives, this sticker increases Slash Resistance by 4. Trivia *The colors of the buttons on the Cell Phone match the colors of the Kirbys. *The Cell Phone appears as a collectible item in Kirby Super Star Ultra during The Great Cave Offensive. It did not appear in the original game, Kirby Super Star. *In Kirby Super Star Ultra, the tutorial states that Kirby uses the Cell Phone to call helpers, although it doesn't have this functionality. *When Kirby & The Amazing Mirror was new, the official site had a feature where the reader could call different Kirby anime series characters on the Cell Phone. Pressing different buttons would let him or her call different characters, including King Dedede and Escargoon. *The overall color of the cell phone is the color of Kirby's body and has many buttons (shown in the top left corner of the screen) but when Kirby uses it to call his friends, it is often the color of his feet. *If Kirby is using his UFO ability while calling, the phone will be replaced by a communication dish. *Touching a Kirby that has been called to the player will restore some of the player's health. *In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, the only time the description of the Cell Phone is seen is when the Kirbys arrive at the end of the very first stage. *In the anime's English dub, the ringtone for King Dedede's cell phone is an 8-bit remix of Kirby's transformation theme and the show's theme song. Artwork CellPhone.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirbycellphone.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KaTM Green Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM Magic Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' fighterjump.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Red Cupid Kirby.PNG|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KatAM Cook Kirby artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KPR Sticker 144.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25th Twitter (113).jpg|artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (cameo) IllustImage05.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Celebration Picture) Gallery Kirby_Holding_Phone.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KRBaY Cell Phone Dedede.png|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' KatAM_Cannon.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Kirby on the Phone Key.jpeg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (keychain) Sprites Kirby-cell.gif|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Sticker CellPhone.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) CellphoneKSSU.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Treasure) de:Walky-Talky ja:携帯通信機 zh:手机 Category:Items in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Items in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Collectible items Category:Power-ups Category:Kirby Super Star Ultra